Might, Magic, and Mayhem
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Doc, Marty, and Doc's sons go back in time to the days of King Arthur and try to stop an evil cult of dark magic from taking over Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

May 22, 1986.

It was a warm, clear, and sunny afternoon in Hill Valley as Marty McFly was cruising along down the sidewalk on his skateboard after another day of school. He was now on his way to see his good friend, Dr. Emmett Brown and his family, his wife Clara and their two little boys Jules and Verne who they had named after their favorite science fiction writer.

Marty skateboarded up to the Browns house. It was a very nice and large house, if not quite a mansion, it suited Doc's new family very well. Marty got off his skateboard and put it to the side and then pressed onto the doorbell. Then within seconds the door was opened by Doc's beautiful wife, Clara.

"Hello, Marty," she greeted warmly. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello, Clara," said Marty. "Is Doc home, and if so is he very busy?"

"I'll go and see," replied Clara with a smile.

Then she came out of the house and went around to the back of it. A few minutes later she came back to the front alongside Doc, who was wearing headphones and dancing in rhythm to the music he heard in them while his youngest son Verne was riding on his shoulders and his older boy Jules was skipping up to them while holding a remote control that was to a toy car.

Marty smiled on seeing them all. He was so happy for Doc to now have such a happy and loving new family like he had always wanted. He was just glad that he himself still held a special place in the Doc's heart, and why shouldn't he as after all if it hadn't been for him he wouldn't be with them today. Besides, Marty had become fast friends with Jules and Verne who looked to him like he was their big brother.

"Hi, Doc," Marty said with a wave. "Hi, Jules, and Verne."

Doc steadied his dancing and gently set down his seven-year-old son and took off his headphones and said, "Hello, Marty. Is there anything we can do for you now?"

"Well, if you're not too busy, of course," Marty said with a knowing smile towards the two little boys by Doc. "Well, I just got this new assignment in history class. I have to write a ten page essay on the story of King Arthur and also give my opinions on whether or not he had actually existed and what values his story has either way. And I'm to do as much research on the subject as possible, so I was hoping you might be able to provide me with some expert research. Hint, hint."

Doc took the hint at once and gave Marty a beaming smile. "Well, I think that can be arranged, Marty," he said. "And you came at the right time. The Delorean's new functionality has been recharged to run more smoothly and I also made it fire proof and water proof, in case of such emergencies with them."

"Great!" said Marty. "Let's get going!"

"Can we go with you too, please Daddy?" exclaimed Verne very eagerly.

"Yeah, Dad please!" exclaimed Jules anxiously.

"Well, I'm not sure," said Doc a bit skeptically. "I mean, we'll be going back to Medieval times, the Dark Ages. And it's quite dangerous in that period and I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble on my account."

"We won't get into any trouble, Dad," Jules assured Doc. "We just want to meet King Arthur and his knights."

"Well, but we don't even know yet if they had really existed," Marty pointed out.

"Good point," said Doc thoughtfully. "And anyways, the boys are quite big fans of knights and the middle ages. So I suppose if we all just stick close together we'll be alright and won't disrupt the space-time continuum as long as we keep to our own business. So, okay, boys, you can come."

"Yay!" Jules and Verne exclaimed as they both jumped up and down together.

Marty smiled at the two of them. They were both so much like he was at their ages.

Then they all went around to the garage by the house and entered into the Delorean. Doc sat up front while Marty sat beside him and Jules and Verne sat together in the back. They all buckled themselves in and then Doc dialed in the new time line.

"So, we'll go to this same time of year at 586, AD," he said. "I'm sure I don't recall any bad things happening in this year. Now, everyone all set? Okay. Now, all brace yourselves for temporal displacement."

So then Doc backed the Delorean out of the garage and as soon as they were outside they lifted slowly off of the ground and soared higher and higher into the sky until they were higher than the Hill Valley Clock Tower, and then zoomed out into the sky and vanished into the time portal.

They reappeared a moment later in another time and place. They all looked down below them and saw a vast and seemingly endless field far below them. The grass of which seemed much greener and taller than they were familiar with.

"So, are we here, Doc?" asked Marty.

"Yes," said Doc. "This is Medieval England alright."

"Let's land in this field down there," Marty said. "I'm sure no one could ever find the Delorean in it as it's so big."

"Alright," said Doc. "All hold in tight, we're coming in for a landing!"

They landed softly upon the grass in the field. Then they all got out of the car and looked around.

"Okay. So, where should Camelot be now?" asked Marty.

"I estimate it to be about a mile or two away from here somewhere," replied Doc.

"What about King Arthur?" asked Jules. "Do you think we can get to meet him?"

"Well," replied Doc, "I suppose we can if he's real that is."

"Do you think he might be?" asked Verne.

"Well, to be totally honest with you all," replied Doc. "I've never been sure. I mean, when I was growing up I did love hearing the stories about him and his knights as much you do, but still the stories have a lot of magical elements in them like wizards, witches, and dragons, so now as an adult and scientist I just can't say for certain."

Marty was about to reply, when all of a sudden they suddenly heard a thunderous sound of charging hooves beating on the ground that was followed with the sounds many voices of loudly shouting men, and also the sound of someone running very fast before them. They looked to the far left of them and they could just make out the small images of men wearing shiny armor riding on armored horses racing towards them at full speed. A moment later they saw that they were chasing after someone or something that was running out of their way almost as quickly.

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed. "Those are knights! And we mustn't let ourselves be seen by them. Not here and now!"

Marty looked around anxiously and spotted a few large boulders laying around nearby them. "Hurry! Let's get behind these rocks!" he exclaimed.

So they all ran behind the boulders and hid themselves from sight. With each passing moment the knights shouting and their horses charging grew louder and louder, until it reached its loudest when they were but a few feet away from where they were hiding. Then all of a sudden the horses stopped and the knights dismounted them with a cry of victory.

They all peeked out from behind the boulders cautiously to see the scene that was taking place. A short distance away from them they saw, sure enough, a large gathering of knights wearing highly polished suits of silvery armor, and all of them had their long swords drawn. They were surrounding someone. And it was someone who looked most unusual to all of them.

It was a short man of about four or five feet tall. He had long pointed ears and long wavy dark blue hair and large and terrified purple eyes and a big round nose. He was wearing a large pointed purple hat like wizard's are seen wearing in pictures, and a matching long purple robe trimmed with gold. He seemed completely helpless against all of the knights who were surrounding him on every side.

Then one of the knights marched forward with his sword and slowly raised it up above his head and made as if readying to strike down upon the elven-like man.

"And now!" the knight said very loudly, "in the name of the great King Arthur-"

The knight got no further, however, for just then Verne suddenly leaped up from behind the boulder and shouted as loud as he could,

"No, don't kill him!"

The knights all looked stunned and stood still as they looked all around in all directions. It was fortunate that Jules was able to grab onto his brother and pull him back down behind the boulder before they looked their way. However, Marty did notice before he also ducked down again, the short man wearing wizard's garb turn on his heel and dart away speedily into a forest that was not too far away so that he was soon out of sight.

"Who spoke?" inquired one of the knights in bewilderment.

"I know not, my friend," said another one. "But now let me just... He is gone! Escaped again!"

All the knights looked utterly horrified as they looked all around and found no trace of their former captive anywhere.

"Oh dear Lord, no!" one knight wailed. "This is a most terrible calamity! A great woe has befallen on us now!"

"I fear you speak the truth, my good comrade," said another knight gravely. "For King Arthur will not be pleased with us for having lost him again. And what is more is that now there could be a terrible curse to befall upon all of Camelot, what with the doers of all of evil magic still at large."

Marty, Doc, and Jules and Verne all listened to the knights with awe and great fear. "Doc," Marty whispered, "I hate to suggest this but I think we have just caused a lot of trouble around here."

"Great Scott!" Doc whispered back. "I fear you are right. We have just disrupted the space-time-continuum... again."

"I'm sorry," whispered Verne very weakly. "I just didn't want them to hurt that elf man."

"Well," said Doc with decision. "What is done now is done now, and so we must try to right what we have wronged. So let us now make ourselves known to these knights."

So then they all stepped cautiously out from behind the boulders and stepped up to the knights. Doc cleared his throat to get their attention, and when the knight turned to see them they all gave them the most peculiar looks as if they were now seeing aliens.

"We do beg your pardons, good sirs," said Doc with a bow. "I am Emmett Lathrop Brown, and these are my sons Jules and Verne, and this is our friend Martin McFly. We are humble wanderers from a land far, far away from here. And we do not know where we are now or our way around to anywhere. So if you good sirs would be so kind to us as to take us to your monarch we would be most obliged to you."

The knights were silent for a moment, and then one of them spoke, "We shall honor your request. You may accompany us back to Camelot and meet our King, the great King Arthur Pendragon."

"So, he really does exist," Marty gasped under his breath.

"We thank you most gratefully, good sirs," Doc said with another bow.

Then they all followed after the knights on their horses all the way to Camelot. Within a short time, they began to see the enormous gray stone castle up ahead of them in the distance, it's flags waving in the light wind on its turrets. It stood out against the wide open space like the very image of a gorgeous painting done by a masterful artist in a museum in Europe. As they drew nearer they heard the sound of trumpeting fanfare announcing the arrival of the knights, and then they paused as the drawbridge was lowered, then they went across it and entered the castle.

Jules and Verne could not hide their excitement and enthusiasm at being in the actual castle of King Arthur in the actual time of his reign. Marty and Doc were also in awe of all of the majesty and splendor all around them as they moved forward into the throne room.

Once there, they found King Arthur himself sitting upon his throne next to his Queen, Guinevere. And to their surprise at first, they saw that King Arthur looked to be no older than Marty, and Guinevere looked a few years younger. But then they remembered that this was the middle ages after all.

Arthur himself was strikingly handsome. He had long blonde hair that fell around his neck and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a rather large golden crown that was inlaid with many gems like blue and red and green stones, most of which were actually different colored diamonds. He was clothed in a long flowing scarlet red royal robe lined with white and trimmed with gold. Guinevere was similarly clothed with a somewhat smaller crown and she had long hair that flowed down her shoulders in thick reddish brown ringlets.

And, in spite of how young they both looked, it did not go unnoticed by the group that they still had the looks of being so much more mature and wise than the people of their age in their own time.

They all kept behind the knights as they stepped forward and got down on their knees and bowed low before the two monarchs on the thrones.

King Arthur smiled a little and said, "You may now rise."

The knights and the visitors slowly rose up. Then one of the knights addressed the King somberly,

"Sire, we bring you the most awful of news now. We were but an inch away from slaying the evil Lord of all of Dark Magic himself, and then we were... interrupted somehow, and he escaped us... again. We are so regretful. Will you please forgive us."

King Arthur looked very much disturbed by this unexpected news. He looked upon his knights and said, "You will be forgiven. Though you all still must continue on your quest to stop this cult of dark magic and treachery from bringing ruination upon Camelot and all the land. If you do not, we all shall be at the mercy of our foes."

"Yes, Sire, of course," said the knight. "And now, may we present to you these new visitors to Camelot. They claim to be foreign wanderers from afar, and might I say they do look so."

Now Doc, Marty, and the boys stepped nervously forward and bowed to the King and Queen.

"We are pleased to make your acquaintances, Your Majesties," Marty said in as courtly a voice as he could muster. "We have heard so much about you and wanted to meet you as we all admire you so."

King Arthur gave a regal smile to them and said, "We hope you will all find your time here to be most enjoyable. If you wish to stay here at the castle you may."

"Oh, thank you, Sire," said Marty gratefully. "We would like to very much."

"Then so it shall be," said King Arthur.

Then he called for his servants to show them all to their chambers. Then once they had all gotten settled into the compartments they met with each other once again privately in Doc's room.

"Well," said Marty, "I do like King Arthur so far. He does seem like a real great guy."

"Yes," said Jules. "But what are we gonna do about what we've done to the space-time continuum now?"

Doc looked very thoughtful. "Well, it does seem to me that the elven wizard, or who or whatever he was, was meant to be slain today as he is the leader of a cult of dark magic that is plotting to take over Camelot. Now that we have assisted him in escaping his demise, we must learn all we can about him and his followers and do all we can to put an end to them."

"Good strategy, Doc," said Marty. "But where do we go to first to learn more?"

"Why, from the expert of all of good magic himself, of course," Doc replied enthusiastically. "I mean, Merlin the Magician himself, of course!"

"Oh yeah!" said Marty. "And I do suppose if there really are bad wizards in this time as we've just found out, there must also be good ones, and if there is a King Arthur there also has to be a Merlin!"

"We will meet with him as soon as we can," Doc said, "And I hope to also be able to have a scientific conversation with him too. As I have a feeling we both could learn much from the other."


	2. Chapter 2

A lone figure ran through the dark woods, running further and further into them. The farther he went the darker his surroundings became around him and everything also began to change in appearance as well. The trees turned from straight and full to almost completely bare and gnarled and twisted. The grass turned from green to brown to almost black, and the flowers vanished leaving in their places poisonous shrubs and prickly thistles. The air also changed drastically from clear and serene with the sounds of birds lightly twittering through it to cool and damp and thick with fog and the sounds heard were much more ominous and foreboding as though the trees were whispering in evil and dark voices.

The lone figure continued to run forward through the dark and eerie atmosphere of these woods, and did not stop or even slow down until he at last reached his destination. One of the biggest and darkest trees with the most bare and gnarled branches seen. He paused briefly to catch his breath, and then made a few queer motions with his hands while muttering some incoherent strange words. Then there was a faint yellowish glow in the center of the tree's bark and then a door appeared in it just as the glow dissipated. Then without a moment's hesitation, he pulled the door aside and entered through it and it instantly vanished as he entered into the tree.

Once inside, he climbed down a flight of dark wooden steps, and then came to another door that appeared to be attached to a wall of dirt. He opened this door by hand and then entered into a large room that was dimly lit in the corners and smoke and steam came from various objects in the room such as cauldrons, kettles, candles, and a rickety old stove. The moment he made his presence known, all who were occupying the room turned to look at him, and most with tremendous relief, and a few with indifference.

"I am back again," he said simply. "And I have come again alive... much to my surprise and relief."

"And to my own also, Kronowee," said a very old looking witch with pale greenish skin covered in warts and catlike yellowish eyes and cloaked in dark purple shroud. "I would have thought for certain on this occasion you would never have come back alive after all we've all been through already."

"But nonetheless," quickly added a goblinlike creature with very whitish skin and and a hunched back with huge reddish eyes that seemed to stare as fiercely as fire, "we are as delighted as you are that you have survived once more. After all, you are one of the greatest and most powerful wizards among us all, and not to mention a leader to us; and so none of us would really know how to get by without you with us."

"Yes, I know," said the elven wizard leader known as Kronowee. "And so now I am here again and am pleased to report back to you all here that our mission for triumph shall be fulfilled successfully."

"You always said that," grumbled an old trolllike figure with very dark brownish and lumpy skin and a nose almost half as big as his head. "So what else is new?"

"What is new about it this time," replied Kronowee, "is that I have miraculously escaped from certain death at the hands of the enemies now, and so we will all know to take better caution outside of our own realm here and can spend more time in plotting better strategy against them and our rivals on the other side. And by doing these things we will most certainly succeed at our mission of gaining power over all of humanity."

"Perhaps you are right, my lord," said a younger looking witch with yellowish skin and red hair and orange eyes. "And it is your intelligence, wisdom, and might of power that will keep us moving forward always."

"Tell us though, oh great liege," said a short and plump old hag with a mop of untidy gray hair, "how did you mange to escape again on this occasion?"

"Ah!" said Kronowee. "I had been hoping you would ask such for it gives me much pleasure to tell you how. I had been caught upon by those infernal knights in armor, they took me much by surprise this time and so I had no time to prepare for a defense and could only run from them until I could work up a means of escaping them, but they cornered me helplessly. And just when I was honestly believing that this was to be the end of me, I all of a sudden heard a very strange, and very young voice, with an accent of unknown origins, call out to our enemy to stop and release me, and this they did at once and so I seized my luck and I dashed back the way I had come, and took the shortcut back here and now here I am again, alive and well."

"Oh, what a tremendously good fortune that befell you then!" exclaimed the old hag. "And I do wonder who what strange being this foreign voice that rescued you could have belonged to though."

"A very good question to ask indeed, Mimmie," said Kronowee. "And so I do think we should find out about it right now."

"I couldn't agree more," said the witch with the greenish skin. "So let us go at once to my cauldron which is now ready for looking into as just this morning I had given it a good stirring and filling up."

So then they all gathered close together in the farthest corner in the left end of their room where there was an enormous black iron cauldron that was bubbling and steaming upward heavily. The green-skinned witch stepped forward before all the others and made a rapid motion with her gnarled clawlike hands and cleared away the steam coming up from the cauldron's inside and the bubbling also ceased. She then spread her arms out wide around the cauldron and loudly spoke her command to it as she stared at the surface of it's dark, muddy contents.

"Oh, my powerful cauldron of visions! Show us at once the source of our leader's rescuer!"

Then all at once the dark inside of the cauldron began to glow and then there was a brief flashing of light before the contents of the cauldron turned into clear water that rippled like a disturbed surface of a lake and then the image of their question appeared clearly in the surface as solid and clear as a modern-day photograph would.

"Why, it is but a child!" exclaimed the witch with green skin in great shock and astonishment. "It was a little boy who rescued you from the enemy!"

"Well, it does appear to be so," said Kronowee looking thoughtfully at the image of Verne in the cauldron. "But then I know from experience that great powers can come in the smallest of forms at times. And for all we know he could be a great, powerful otherwordly being who has traveled through time and space for the purpose of rescuing me and thus aiding in our mission of overtaking the world around us."

"A very good point you do make, my lord," said the witch. "So now let us see who or what surrounds him."

She then gave this command into the cauldron's surface, "Spread out, and show us what is surrounding him!"

So then instantly the image of Verne drew back like a video camera would almost, and so they all saw the images of Doc, Marty, and Jules standing around him in their room at King Arthur's castle.

"And now I wonder who these equally strange looking humanlike creatures around him could be?" muttered Kronowee thoughtfully. "In particular, I wonder about the tall and elderly one with the wild eyes and unkempt silvery hair, as he looks almost as though he could be a comrade to Merlin."

Then all at once all the others in the room gasped, winced, and cringed intensely at the sound of this name as though it were a very ugly swear word.

"Why must you mention him for, my lord?" exclaimed the old plump hag. "He is after all our biggest enemy and rival! And, not to mention the world's most powerful bungler of might and magic!"

"I know! I know!" exclaimed Kronowee. "And I do apologize for the offense. But I do still have my suspicions about these native visitors. So let us now hear what they are saying to each other."

So then the green-skin witch looked into the cauldron and gave it this command, "Let us hear what words come forth from these beings!" So then they all heard them.

"Can we go meet Merlin now, Dad?" asked Verne very anxiously. "Can't we please?"

"Well, I suppose we might," said Doc thoughtfully. "Though of course we must first know where he is around here."

"So then we should ask King Arthur where his magician is, shouldn't we?" asked Marty.

"Right," said Doc. "And I just hope he will take the only excuse I can come up with for wanting to meet with so powerful a personage as his court wizard."

So they then all together left the room and entered into the throne room once again where they all bowed before the two young monarchs once again.

"Your chambers are most comfortable, I trust?" inquired King Arthur.

"Oh yes, Your Highness," replied Doc. "Very much so, thanks. And now if it is convenient for you to allow us, we would all very much like to have an audience with your high court wizard Merlin, if we may."

"And why, might I ask, do you make such a request?" inquired King Arthur curiously.

"Because as I said we come from far away from here, and from where I come from I have long been considered an outcast wizard myself, and so I would just like to learn a thing or two from the greatest expert of magic of all time, if I may."

King Arthur seemed to be pondering over Doc's words for a moment and then he replied, "Then you may indeed have your audience with my high court wizard. He is at this time of day in his tower workshop of magic on the West wing from here. You may go to him there now, and I trust you will find him to be a most... interesting personage."

"We thank you most deeply, Your Highness," Doc said with a grateful bow.

Watching this scene from the cauldron, Kronowee said with much satisfaction, "Ah, I knew they were beings of magic from another world! I just knew it!"

The green-skinned witch gave a sniff of disdain and said, "They may well be, but still they seem to be on the side of our enemies! They just said they want to meet with that blundering, bumbling, bluffing, buffoon in blue!"

"Silence, Naniji!" hissed Kronwee. "The small one among them did still save my life, don't forget. And so they could still be on our side, I'm certain. Let's watch more of what they do."

So then they watched as Doc, Marty, Jules, and Verne were escorted by two servants to Merlin's West wing tower workshop of magic. There they found the old wizard himself, and he looked exactly as they all had pictured him with a long flowing silvery white beard and a large conical blue hat and a matching shimmering blue robe adorned with the symbols of stars. They saw him standing over something hidden from their view. All around him they saw what they could only interpret as a medieval science lab of magical items.

Then all of a sudden, Merlin whirled around so suddenly he startled them as he exclaimed, "Aha! So you truly have arrived here... and right on time to be precise!"

They all blinked in surprise at this. Then Doc said, "You mean... you knew we would be coming to see you?"

"Oh yes, indeed," replied Merlin earnestly. "I am after all a powerful soothsayer who can see into the future... at least to a degree. So now, why don't we have seats around here and begin our conversation, shall we?"

And just as Merlin spoke, five chairs magically moved themselves towards them in the middle of the room, as though they were on wheels except they had no wheels. They all sat down and Doc said,

"I must say that it truly is a most esteemed pleasure... and honor to make your acquaintance, Merlin. I have read all about you ever since I had been a little boy. I suppose I must introduce myself, I am.."

"You are Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown," Merlin supplied for him calmly. "And these two young boys are your sons Jules and Verne named for your favorite writer of your time, and this older one is Martin Mcfly."

They all stared in shock and surprise at Merlin for already knowing who they were for a moment before they quickly remembered how he said he knew about things ahead of time.

"Well," said Doc. "I can see you are true to what you say about knowing things beforehand. And so... I don't suppose that you also already know from when... from where we have come from?"

Merlin smiled and nodded and replied very calmly, "Yes, I do know from where and when you have come from indeed. You are all from Hill Valley, in California, in the United States of America, in the year of nineteen-hundred-and-eighty-six. Am I correct?"

Now they all gave soft gasps at this most shockingly stunning revelation of Merlin's foreseeing. Then when Doc recovered from it he replied, "Yes, you are correct! So then I presume you also know I am a scientist of my time, which in this time of yours I would either be considered a powerful wizard or a dangerous heretic, and that in my time a year ago I had invented a time traveling transportation from what is known as a DeLorean in my time?"

"Yes, I know all of that also," replied Merlin easily. "And so I must admit that it is also a most delightful pleasure to meet with you too, good Dr. Brown. As you are I think what I might have been had I been alive in your time, in many ways. As you are considered a crazed lunatic by some, and to others such as the ones you have brought with you, as a dedicated teacher of wisdom and a profound doer of great achievements."

"Yes, that is so very true!" said Doc brightly. "And so I am sure there is much you and I can talk about, isn't there?"

Merlin smiled briefly and then grew more serious as he said, "Well, yes, there is. But it must wait for a more opportune moment, for as of now I believe you have come to me to tell me a bit of vital information... which is that you have in some way disrupted the space-time-continuum?"

"Oh yes... I fear we did," said Doc somberly. "But we didn't mean to at all, of course. We had no idea there was anything of any great importance going on at this particular time. And what happened was that when we arrived here a while ago we saw a group of your King's knights chasing after what looked to be some kind of elven creature and we hid from their view. Then when the knights seemed to be about to slay him my youngest son called out to them not to and he got away from them."

It was now Merlin who looked profoundly shocked this time, and there was also a distinct look of great horror in his eyes. "Is this true, my boy?" he softly asked Verne.

Verne nodded very meekly.

"Oh no!" Merlin moaned as he put a hand to his forehead.

"And I presume," continued Doc, "that this was a very bad thing to do? Because I remember hearing the knights saying that this fellow that escaped them had been a user of very dark magic and that his getting away from them spelled doom for all."

"Yes, I am afraid he is, and that it really does," said Merlin very gravely. "You see, he is an elven wizard lord of dark magic and a leader of a very dangerous cult of the blackest magic imaginable. For years now they have been causing so much trouble around here, and I and my fellow good magic doers have been trying all we could to keep them at bay."

"I didn't know who he was... I really didn't. I just don't like to see anyone or anything getting hurt is all."

"Yes, I quite understand," replied Merlin gently. "Many your age are the same way and would have reacted the same way to such a thing. But... alas I fear this is a most horrible predicament that has now befallen over all of us here, and all of Camelot, perhaps even the world, not just of this time, but of your own as well."

"You are serious?" asked Marty.

"As serious as it is possible for me to be," replied Merlin. "For I see that the leader of this black magic cult was meant to be slain today and thus ending his and his followers terrible reign of crime over Camelot. But now because he escaped it, they all must be gaining more power than ever now and will thus be all the more difficult to stop."

"Is there anything we could do to help you and your fellow doers of good magic to put a stop to these dark ones?" asked Doc. "We do, after all, wish to take responsibility for what we have caused."

"Yes, I am sure you do," replied Merlin. "And I suppose since you are something of a wizard of your time of the science you study, you may be able to be of help to us. Of course you must first be properly introduced to my fellows in good magic. So we shall go to meet with them on this very evening when the time is right for us all."

The aforementioned cult of dark magic doers had been listening in on the whole conversation. And now as they slowly drew back from the cauldron, one of them said very angrily to their leader, "Well, there you have it, my lord! They actually are on our enemies side, and they saved you by accident! And what's more is that they intend to join forces with those goodie-goodies of that old blighter!"

Their leader however, remained as calm and composed as ever before. "Yes, I do see all of this," he replied candidly. "And yet... these otherworldly visitors may still be of value to us and our mission of overtaking Camelot."

"But how so?" the old hag demanded.

"Leave that all to me," he replied with a coy grin.


End file.
